


Burns

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: Spiderman: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Kissing, MJ - Freeform, Mr Harrigton, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Happy, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Happy finds Peter unconscious after the Battle in Prague with the fire elemental. He return him to his school trip and fluff follows, along with a worried Mr Harrington.





	Burns

The heat was intense and the silence was defining to Peter as he lay half conscious in the middle of the burning square in Prague. His suit was burned and charred, the final, fire elemental was gone but Peter was exhausted. He tried to focus on his ragged breathing but it was pained and he couldn’t control it. Distantly he heard the whirring of a plane’s motor and faintly a voice came from beside him,  
“Shit, Peter? Peter?” He vaguely recognised the voice as belonging to Happy. “Peter open your eyes for me,” the voice was rushed and panicked, while Peter was calm and happy to drift. He felt his head move and fingers fumble their way onto his neck. The real world felt groggy and sickly heavy like he was being crushed under concrete. Peter wanted to drift into the state of flying. “Ok, stay with me kid, stay with me.” The voice came again, each word fading further from Peter. Peter allowed himself to let go and left the heavy feeling of his body behind lifted into someone’s arms behind.  
//  
The jet landed and Happy climbed out of it. The square was covered with rubble, metal was burning and within it all Happy saw Peter’s spidey suit. Without saying a word Happy ran to Peter, he was unconscious and Happy knelt down beside him.  
“Shit, Peter?” Happy said. Peter’s his arms were laid out with one his chest and the other stretched away towards Happy. Peter’s whole suit was charred and brunt and Peter’s face was covered with dirt. He lay motionless as Happy looked into Peter’s face. “Peter?” Happy said again, urgently. The wind played with Peter’s hair and the stillness made Happy worry more. “Peter open your eyes for me,” Happy said, staring intently at Peter but no movement came. Happy turned Peter’s head towards him and pressed two fingers onto Peter’s neck and waited. Happy felt a strong heart beat and sighed in relief. “Ok, stay with me kid, stay with me,” He said as he picked Peter up and made his way back to the jet.  
//  
Happy set the plane to auto-pilot and retreated back into the main cabin where an unconscious Peter Parker was lain out on the floor, unconscious. Happy took Peter’s pulse and looked at the unconscious kid in-front of him. Happy sighed and whispered,  
“I don’t know how you did it Tony,” Happy said. He let a moment pass before he shook Peter. “Peter wake up. I know you’re strong kid. You’re breathing and heart rate are good so just wake up, come on,” Happy waited, but Peter did not respond. Happy sighed. “You will wake up Peter, and when you do I’ll be here,” Happy said and poured himself some whiskey. He sat next to Peter and drank it, never taking his eyes away from Tony’s kid.  
//  
Peter began to come to, the air was clear yet musty and he felt the heavy constraints of his body. Everything ached and just as Peter took a breath in he was thrown into a violent coughing fit. Still with his eyes closed, he felt Happy kneel beside him and touch his arm.  
“Wow kid it’s ok, you’re alright. It’s Happy,” Happy said from beside him. Peter gasped for a breath and tried to breathe more easily. Through more coughing, Peter managed to draw some deep breaths. “That’s it, just focus on breathing,” Happy reassured him. “Just keep breathing. If I had oxygen on this jet I would give it to you,” After a few moments Peter opened his eyes and, struggling to see in-front of him, he managed to look at Happy.  
“What happened Happy?” He asked in a croaky voice.  
“I found you unconscious in the rubble and you’ve been out for a lot longer that I would have liked,” Happy told him and Peter looked at him with a sudden focus.  
“You were worried about me?”  
“I wouldn’t say that,”  
“Happy,”  
“The fight damaged your suit, and you,” Happy said, struggling to hold back tears.  
“It’s ok Happy, I’m still here,” Peter tried to reassure him.  
“Ok, let’s get you up,” Happy said as he helped Peter to his feet and sat him down on a chair. “How are you doing, are you ok?” He asked and Peter nodded.  
“Yeah. I mean I feel sick, dizzy and like I’m going to pass out but I’m good.”  
“Ok kid back onto the floor,” Happy said grabbing onto him.  
“No Happy I’m fine,” Peter said, resisting Happy’s grip.  
“I don’t need you fainting on me,”  
“I won’t, I promise,”  
“Peter,” Happy said and Peter stopped resisting. “I’m trying to help you,”  
“I know,” Peter said and Happy knelt down in-front of Peter.  
“You’re not going to pass out on me?” Happy asked, poking Peter in the chest. Peter shook his head. “Can you breathe ok?” Happy asked as Peter had a glazed look about him.  
“Not really Happy,” Peter replied.  
“Ok kid, can I feel?” Happy asked and Peter nodded, leaning back. Happy felt around Peter’s ribs and Peter gasped. “Yeah, I think you’ve got a few broken ribs there,” Happy said resting back. Peter put his hand against his chest and looked at Happy.  
“I’m sorry Happy,” Peter said, beginning to cry.  
“No kid, don’t do this,” Happy said bringing Peter into a hug. Happy held him close. “You gave it your best kid. We’re all still here for you,”  
“I miss Tony,”  
“I miss him too kid,” Happy said as Peter passed out again. “Ok,” Happy groaned, lying Peter onto the floor. “You’re such a hypocrite kid,” Happy said. He looked at Peter before reaching for Peter’s phone. He dialled Ned’s number.  
“Hey Peter, how's it going? Are you ok? How many bad guys have you taken down?” Ned asked rapidly and Happy sighed.  
“It’s not Peter,”  
“Who is it?”  
“It's Happy Hogan.”  
“Oh, where’s Peter? Is he ok? How do you have his phone?”  
“Calm down with the questions kid. Peter’s fine, where are you at the moment?”  
“I’m at the British museum in London.”  
“London, got it. Where are you staying?”  
“We’re at the bridge hotel.”  
“Ok good. I’m going to bring Peter back to join your school trip. What room are you in?”  
“I’m in number 32. Can I talk to Peter?”  
“No. You’ll see him later,” Happy said and hung up the phone.  
//  
Peter blinked as he regained consciousness, he looked at Happy above him, who was holding a cup.  
“Did you pour water on me?” Peter asked.  
“You passed out again kid and I needed to wake you up. I’m taking you to hospital, come on,” Happy said as he helped Peter up. Peter stood with Happy supporting him. “Can you walk Peter?” Happy asked and Peter tried to take a step.  
“Ah!” He cried out and he touched his left hip.  
“Is it broken?” Happy asked.  
“No. It feels like it’s burning,” Peter replied and he took another step. Peter managed to limp out of the jet with Happy and into A&E.  
“Hello, can I take your name?” The receptionist asked.  
“Peter Parker,” Peter said.  
“Ok, what’s your date of birth and address?”  
“1st June 1996 and 143 Westfield Court, Queens, New York. Ah!” Peter said before crying out in pain, Happy caught him.  
“What’s seems to be the problem?”  
“He’s been in a fight, he’s got some broken ribs and suspected burns.” Happy said supporting Peter.  
“Ok,” The receptionist said, typing furiously. “If you take a seat you will be seen shortly.” She told them.  
“Thank you,” Happy said and he helped Peter to a seat.  
//  
“Peter Parker,” A doctor called and Happy shook Peter, who had passed out on him. “Peter Parker?” The doctor called once more.  
“Right here!” Happy said standing up. The doctor looked confused and looked at the date of birth. When he looked up again he saw the real Peter Parker unconscious in Happy’s arms.  
“Through here,” He said and Happy went into a cubical. He placed Peter down onto the bed.  
“I assume that this is Peter Parker?”  
“It is,”  
“He was in a fight and he’s sustained broken ribs and burns?”  
“Yes, that’s at least what I think,”  
“Ok,” The doctor said putting the paperwork down and coming over to Peter. He shone a light into Peter’s eyes and took his pulse. “Has he passed out before now?”  
“Yes. He’s passed out twice on the way here,”  
“Ok,” The doctor said as he pulled Peter’s top up. “How has he been when he has woken up?”  
“The first time he had some trouble breathing and the second time he was just a bit groggy. He said that his left hip hurt when he tried to walk.”  
“We’ll take a look at that,”  
“Happy?” Peter asked as he came to.  
“I’m right here kid,” Happy reassure Peter, standing at the end of the bed.  
“Peter, I’m Dr Webber. You’re in hospital, can you tell me what hurts?” The doctor said.  
“My chest and my left hip,”  
“Ok,” The doctor said as he felt around Peter’s chest. “Can you breathe in for me Peter?” Peter took a deep breath. “Yeah, you’ve got about 4 broken ribs but they should heal in time. I’m just going to talk a look at your hip ok?” Peter nodded and the doctor pulled down Peter’s trousers to view his hip. Peter’s hip was badly burned. “Ok. There’s not much we can do for that,”  
“What is it?” Peter asked.  
“You have a third degree burn on your left hip,” The doctor said pulling Peter’s trousers back up. “I’ll give you a cream to put onto it, try not to leave the skin exposed and rest your hip for a few days. I’ll also get you some painkillers.”  
“Thank you,”  
“No problem. Stay here and I’ll get you the cream and painkillers.”  
“Do you know why he passed out?” Happy asked.  
“Burns can give people a lot of pain. I suspect that’s what caused it,” The doctor said before leaving.  
“You have to stop passing out on me Peter,”  
“I’m sorry Happy,”  
“It’s not your fault,” Happy said. “I want to kill those guys who hurt you though,”  
“Happy,”  
“I can’t loose you kid. Not after…” Happy paused, tears in his eyes.  
“I know,” Peter replied. His vision began to swim in blackness but Peter desperately tried to stay awake. “I feel so weak and helpless Happy,” Peter said.  
“You were never meant to go to space Peter,” Happy said. “You’re the friendly neighbourhood spiderman. You don’t have to fight this battle,” Happy said, taking a hold of Peter’s hand. The doctor came back and Peter’s gaze was beginning to drift. “Peter? Stay awake Peter,” Happy said. The doctor came over with a needle.  
“I’ll give him his injection of strong painkillers,”  
“Thank you,” Happy said and Dr Webber injected Peter. Peter had his eyes closed, but as the drugs went into him, he visibly relaxed. “Peter?” Dr Webber said, taking the needle out. “Can you hear me?” Dr Webber asked and Peter groaned.  
“Yeah,” Peter mumbled.  
“Good,” Dr Webber said, turning to Happy. “Peter will be drowsy due to the painkillers, I need you to inject him with 3mL of IV paracetamol every 3 hours into his upper arm.”  
“3mL every 3 hours,” Happy repeated.  
“Yes, and the cream needs to be applied to his hip twice a day.”  
“I think that Peter can do that himself.”  
“He can,” Dr Webber replied. “Here are some clean syringes, 30mL of IV paracetamol, some co-codamol and normal paracetamol tablets. Put Peter onto the tablets once the redness fades around the burn.”  
“Ok, yep I’ve got it,” Happy confirmed, taking the medication into a bag.  
“Good, you’re free to go,” Dr Webber told him. Happy turned to Peter, who looked peacefully asleep.  
“Peter?” He asked, shaking him.  
“Hmm, Happy?” Peter mumbled.  
“Are you in any pain?” Happy asked and Peter opened his sleepy eyes. He smiled.  
“Your name is Happy,” Peter said childishly and it made Happy smile.  
“Ok, come on Peter. Let’s get you home,” Happy said as he helped Peter swing his legs around the edge of the bed and stand up. Peter was half resting on Happy as they walked out and onto the jet.  
“Where is home Happy?”  
“Right now, it’s where your friend Ned is.”  
“Are you dating May?” Peter asked, slumped against Happy.  
“What? No. Of course not. I’m just…” Happy replied, stumbling over his words.  
“Because I love May, and I don’t want anyone to break her heart,” Peter mumbled.  
“I promise not to break May’s heart Peter,” Happy replied, sitting Peter onto a chair. Peter’s head rolled to one side as he fell asleep. Happy watched Peter’s chest go restfully up and down for a few moments, before he set the route to London and sat down himself.  
//  
Peter blinked and looked around the room. He was sat on the bed with his right hand holding up his left sleeve. Peter turned to see Happy next to him.  
“Are you back with me Peter?” Happy asked him and Peter blinked at Happy.  
“Yeah,” He replied. His body ached.  
“Good. You were beginning to day dream there Peter,”  
“Where are we?”  
“We’re in the Bridge hotel in London,”  
“London. Ned’s here isn’t he?” Peter asked, coming slowly to his senses.  
“This is the room that he’s staying in,”  
“Where is he?”  
“At dinner I suspect,” Happy said. Peter felt Happy’s fingers on his arm.  
“What are you doing?” Peter asked.  
“I’ve giving you some pain relief,” Happy said as he put a needle into Peter’s arm. “I’ve been told to give you 3mL of IV paracetamol every 3 hours.”  
“I’ve been out for 3 hours?”  
“No. You’ve only been drifting and day dreaming for the last 10 minutes. Pain can mess with your perception of time.”  
“Ah, that feels so much better Happy,” Peter said as he felt the pain relief run through his veins. Happy removed the needle and Peter heard the door open.  
“Peter!” Ned cried out as he came into his room and saw Peter sat on the bed. Happy had his back to him and he was putting something away.  
“Hey Ned,” Peter replied.  
“Are you ok?” Ned asked, hugging Peter.  
“Yeah. Ah!”  
“Sorry, Happy said that you broke a few ribs,”  
“Did he? When?”  
“When he called me. Don’t you remember?”  
“No,”  
“You were unconscious when I called Ned,” Happy told Peter.  
“Oh,”  
“You were unconscious?” Ned asked.  
“Three times,” Happy added. “I found him unconscious in some rubble, then he passed out again on my plane after assuring me that he wouldn’t, and he passed out at the hospital.”  
“You went to hospital?”  
“I’m fine Ned. I have a few broken ribs and a burn on my hip.” Peter said, remembering.  
“How bad is the burn?”  
“Not bad. What about you, what have you been up to Ned?”  
“Well, me and Betty went to…” Whilst Ned was speaking Peter began to fall asleep. He felt his eyes falling and he felt himself leaning backwards. Ned’s voice ran peacefully through his head as the words became ever distant. “I think that we’re going to be together forever,” Ned finished and he noticed his friend falling backwards with his eyes shut. “Peter!” Ned cried out, darting toward him.  
“He’s alright Ned,” Happy said as he lay Peter down, with a hand on Peter’s back. “He’s just fallen asleep,” Happy reassured Ned, resting Peter onto a pillow. Ned saw the needles behind Happy.  
“What did you give him?” Ned asked.  
“A strong painkiller,” Happy replied. “Peter’s in a lot of pain.”  
“What?” Ned said, surprised.  
“Ned, have you seen Peter?” Mr Harrington said, coming into the room. His eyes fell on Peter, “What happened? Is he ok?” Mr Harrington asked in a panic as he came over to Peter.  
“He’s ok, he’s just fallen asleep,” Ned told him as Mr Harrington stood over Peter.  
“Oh thank God,” Mr Harrington sighed in relief. He then looked at Happy, who had been silent since he had entered the room. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Happy Hogan, one of Tony Stark’s ex-associates. Peter was burned during the funfair incident and I’ve brought him back from the hospital,” Happy told him, making sure that Mr Harrington couldn’t see the needles.  
“Hospital?” Mr Harrington said in surprise. “How bad are his injures? How bad was he burned?”  
“He’s got a few scrapes, bumps and the burn is superficial,” Happy lied. “Peter just needs rest.”  
“Ok,” Mr Harrington replied, nodding. “I have five other students who need attention, so Ned, if you keep an eye on Peter, I’ll come back to check on him soon.”  
“That’s what I’m doing,” Ned replied and he watched as Mr Harrington rushed back into the hallway. “How much pain is Peter in?” Ned asked Happy, turning back to him.  
“Enough for him to keep passing out without the painkiller,”  
“That’s a lot of pain for Peter,”  
“It is. Have you ever injected anyone Ned?”  
“No. Why?”  
“I need you to take over Peter’s medication. He needs 3mL of IV paracetamol every 3 hours. You draw it up from this bottle and then you inject it into his muscle of the upper arm,” Happy explained. “Have you got that?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Peter can help you with it. Peter also needs to put this cream on his burn twice a day. Peter can do it himself, but I need you to remind him.”  
“I’ll do that,”  
“Good lad,” Happy said gathered things up.  
“How long is Peter going to be asleep for?” Ned asked.  
“No more than half an hour, the painkiller makes him drowsy,”  
“Ok,”  
//  
“Mr Hogan,” Mr Harrington caught Happy as he left. “Is Peter going to be ok?”  
“He needs rest and time to recover but he’ll be fine,” Happy reassured Mr Harrington.  
“How bad is the burn?”  
“It’s superficial, Peter just has to put some cream on it.”  
“How did you find him?”  
“A friend of mine was at the fair when the attacked happened and he informed me that Peter was injured and that the emergency services were stuck 4 blocks away. I hope you don’t mind that I took Peter to hospital.”  
“No, of course. I’m glad that you did. Was Peter conscious when you got to him?”  
“He was fully responsive,” Happy lied.  
“Good. I can’t have another student with a head injury.”  
“Right,” Happy said, and left.  
//  
“Peter, you’re awake!” Mr Harrington said as Peter came out of his room. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Peter said, limping towards him with Ned’s help.  
“Is it your hip that got burned?” Mr Harrington asked and Peter looked at Ned.  
“He knows. After you fell asleep, he came into the room and Happy told him,” Ned explained and Peter turned back to Mr Harrington.  
“Yeah. It’s my hip,” Peter said, unsure how much Mr Harrington knew. Mr Harrington came over and brought him close.  
“Anything else injured?” He asked and Peter screwed his eyes up in pain.  
“No,” He replied as pain shot through his chest. Mr Harrington let Peter go.  
“What did the hospital say?”  
“I have some bruises, I in-hailed some smoke and I have a burn on my left hip. That’s all.”  
“You’re sure that you’re ok? No damage from the smoke?”  
“No, the doctor at the hospital just told me to rest.”  
“Ok, well. Take it easy and if you feel the slightest bit worse, you tell me,” Mr Harrington told Peter, not thinking about Happy’s and Peter’s conflicting stories, and he nodded.  
“I will, I promise.”  
“How are you doing Ned?”  
“I’m good. I’m just glad that Peter’s alright.”  
“Me too. Oh, I have to cancel the report for a missing student,” Mr Harrington exclaimed and he rushed away.  
“We were so worried about you Peter,”  
“I know, I’m sorry. I kept passing out and I haven’t been with it. How long was I gone for?”  
“Five hours,”  
“Oh wow,”  
“Happy said that I have to give you the pain injections Peter,”  
“Ok,”  
“3mL of IV paracetamol every 3 hours,”  
“Great. Let’s get some dinner Ned, I’m starving.”  
//  
Peter look over, towards Ned.  
“Ned,” Peter whispered in an effort to catch his attention. “Ned,” Peter said again but Ned wasn’t listening. Peter had put cream onto the burn just before the show and at the interval Peter had hold Ned that he wasn’t in any pain. As a result, he hadn’t had the pain relief injection 3 hours after the last one. Now, an hour later, Peter could feel the pain surging through him as he began to loose consciousness. He looked at Ned, who was enjoying the show, just before he blacked out.  
//  
The show ended and half the trip stood clapping. MJ rolled her eyes and turned to look at Peter.  
“Peter?” MJ asked, shaking him. “Peter it’s over, come on. Wake up lazybones.” MJ said. Ned heard this and he turned around.  
“Peter?” He said. “Oh no. No, no, no. Peter?” Ned said quickly, shaking Peter violently. Peter was sweating and Ned had no idea how long he had been unconscious for. He didn’t know if Peter was just unconscious or if he was dying. “Peter, can you hear me?” Ned asked.  
“What’s wrong with Peter, Ned?” MJ asked. Mr Harrington heard this conversation and turned around. His heart sank as he saw Peter unconscious with Ned and MJ trying to wake him up. He came over immediately and joined them as Ned fumbled for something in his bag.  
“Ned, what happened?” Mr Harrington asked.  
“He fell unconscious,” Ned said. “He needs this,” Ned said, producing a needle.  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s pain relief,” Ned said, injecting it into Peter’s arm.  
“Peter, wake up,” Mr Harrington said, shaking Peter. Ned finished injecting Peter and he began to move.  
“Peter?” MJ said. Peter blinked and looked at MJ, Mr Harrington and Ned.  
“Did I pass out?” He asked.  
“I should have given you the pain relief earlier Peter,” Ned apologized.  
“Are you ok?” Mr Harrington asked Peter and he nodded.  
“Yeah,”  
“Peter needs pain relief every 3 hours or he passes out,” Ned explained. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you,”  
“Ok,” Mr Harrington said without arguing. “We’ll all make sure that you get these injections, ok Peter?” Mr Harrington said and Peter nodded.  
“I feel sleepy,” Peter said and Mr Harrington’s heart fluttered. He looked at Ned.  
“The injection makes him drowsy,” Ned explained.  
“Ok then. Come on,” MJ began. “Stand up Peter,” She told him and he stood up. MJ lifted Peter in a fireman’s lift and he fell asleep. Mr Harrington and Ned looked at her.  
“What? He’s fine, just asleep. We can carry on with the sightseeing.”


End file.
